Fujimoto
, |status = After Redeemed as Sosuke's uncle take care of Ponyo in current time |haircolor = Red |eyecolor = Light Green |appearance = Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea |voiceactorjp = Joji Tokoro |voiceactoreng = Liam Neeson |role=s }} '''Fujimoto' is a father to Ponyo and to Ponyo's Sisters and a husband to Granmamare in Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea. Despite being the antagonist, he expresses his intentions are only in his daughter's best interest, so he isn't really a villain. He lives with his family in the underwater harbor. Appearance Fujimoto is presumably slender 40 years old, but he may have lived much longer. He claims he was once human, which implies he went under some changes. This may be a clue as to why he has strange, bird-like markings on his cheekbones and under his eyes. He has long red hair like Granmamare and his daughters, with light green eyes. He wears a very strange cerulean and white-striped suit with a wide magenta tie. When upon land, he uses a contraption he explains is a humidifier, to wet the ground with sea water as he is walking along it. This may imply he cannot go on land comfortably without it. Also, when seen by humans, he is described as appearing very strange and perhaps shady, or to be avoided. This is only assumed, as he means no harm to humans although he seems to dislike them. Personality Fujimoto acts like a villain, because he is strict to his daughter Ponyo. So she never talk good about him. For Lisa he is kind of a nerd, who sprays pesticide. She command him to stop it. You know, in his core he is a good guy, who cares about his daugthers. He is just overpessimistic. He hates being an human, because the humans pollute the environment. So he use magic to purify the sea. For that purpose he creates the Elixir. Because of humans destructive behavior, he becomes an overpessimistic nerd. His wife Granmamare add more optimism in his mind. Toki, Noriko and Yoshie get to know him better as the story progress. For them Fujimoto is a nice guy with a strange behavior. OWEN MON Abilities Since he is a human, he can't breathe underwater. So he need to build a underwater harbor and a submarine. Magic Power He learned to use magic to live longer and to puritfy the sea. He works on his elixier since 1907「映画『崖の上のポニョ』に登場する気になるものたち」東宝ステラ編集『崖の上のポニョ』, retrieved July 19th, 2008. His daugther Ponyo has more magic power than him. Summoning He can summon Sea Monsters. He use the monster mostly to scout. Relationship *Ponyo, his eldest daughter. He appears to have a somewhat difficult relationship with her, being a bit strict after she disobeys him - causing her to run away. *Ponyo's Sisters, his younger daughters. Unlike Ponyo, they are passive, and listen to their father, staying in their ship and bubble. But they become rebellious, too. *Granmamare, a Sea Goddess, and his wife. He appears to be intimidated by her power and status, always fussing and worrying about how he cares for his children in her absence. His daugthers has bigger magic power than him. In addition they are rebellious. So he has a hard time dealing with them. His wife leave him alone, because she travels on the sea around the world. Her duty as a goddess is to protect the sea. He first met his wife on the submarine Nautilus. He was the only Asian on it. It was love on the first sight. Gallery Fujimoto and Ponyo.png|Fujimoto trying to keep Ponyo in a bubble Fuji går med vattenmaskin.jpg|Fujimoto with water machine FujimotoFate.jpg|Fujimoto's Fate Fujimoto-screencap-fujimoto-30547626-1920-1080.png|Fujimoto and Granmamare Fujimoto_(Ponyo)_full_126245.jpg|Fujimoto with magical light References de:Fujimoto ja:崖の上のポニョ#.E3.82.AD.E3.83.A3.E3.83.A9.E3.82.AF.E3.82.BF.E3.83.BC Category:Adults